The Ties that bind us
by Lena Oxton
Summary: When a family tradgedy happens how will Willow and Nakot survive the dead ridden world. Who will they meet?


Chapter 1: The Ties that bind us.

" _Nakota? Yeah it's me! Ayana. Look I know you weren't here when dad was sick but…god damnit! You need to be here when he goes!"_

Nakota was running as fast as she could back to her house where her sister, her mother, her young 6 year old daughter and her wife were as her father was dying by the moments that passed. Soon she arrived….it was too late.

" _Ayana! Ayana!"_ Nakota called as she approached where her sister sat.

" _He's dead…"_ Ayana said with an upset look on her face

" _NO! Please I tried so hard to get back here in enough time, dear sister!"_

" _OH! You TRIED?! We were all in the room with him and he is scanning it looking for YOU! '¿Dónde está Nakota? ¿Dónde está mi querida hija?' He asks me as I stayed by his side! Like a good daughter!"_

Nakota was speechless, and didn't have any words to let out of her mouth when her sister said this.

Ayana sighs " _Go inside I'm done talking for now…"_

Nakota walks into her large red colored house with the wind blowing in her long, dirty blonde hair. When she entered she saw her mother grieving and she saw her wife, Willow standing in the kitchen looking out of the window that was open, her short hair blew in the soft wind that blew through the window.

" _W-Willow?"_ Nakota says to Willow with a hint nervousness in her voice.

" _Hey Nakota. I know you couldn't do anything about it. The damn highway was blocked for miles and people held you up, I understand."_ Willow said to Nakota.

Nakota carried on a conversation with Willow for about a half hour until a sound was heard that came from her father's room. Nakota's mother had peeked to see what it may have been, it was only Nakota's daughter, Juliana coming out of her Nakota's father's room. She walked towards the kitchen with her grandfather's cup in hand, which was only used for giving him water when needed before he had died…Juliana did not know about his death…Nobody was brave enough to tell her.

" _Are you thirsty sweetheart? Would you like some juice or something?"_ Willow sweetly asked.

" _Grandpa's cup is empty so I was going to be nice and refill it for him."_ Juliana replied.

" _You don't have to right now sweetie, He's…sleeping."_ Willow said nervously

" _No he isn't mama, he's awake."_

Everyone walked over to his room and saw that he had been standing up, but something seemed…off, He was pale and just stood there.

" _D-Dad? How is this possible?"_ Nakota said with great surprise.

Her father turned around and..to everyone's surprise he let out a small groan that sounded much like the zombie he had turned to and he lunged at her with great force, knocking her over.

" _AH! GET HIM OFF OF ME!"_ Nakota yelled

Willow and Ayana pulled Nakota's father off of her and held him against the dresser keeping him down and unable to move. Just as they do this, Nakota's mom walks in to the room.

" _Qué estás haciendo?!"_ Her mother yells.

"¡ _Está loco! ¡Él atacó a Nakota_!" Willow says back to her

" _Está asustado, no sabe lo que está haciendo_." Nakota's mother says before stroking his cheek, just before Willow's grip was too weak for the man and his head threw her hand back, and bit Nakota's mother right on her cheek, tearing a chunk out of it making her bleed quite a bit.

" _Oh my God! Oh my God! MOM!"_ Ayana yells before running to her mother.

Nakota got a hold of her zombie-fied father and held him on the bed. Willow took the nearest blunt weapon and held it, ready to truly end her father-in-law's life.

" _I'm sorry!"_ She says before whacking her father-in-law straight in the head, killing him.

Nakota took a shaky breath before leaning against Willow.

" _It had to be done…he's a…..a….zombie."_ Willow said.

Nakota went over to her bleeding mother and suddenly it hit her.

" _Where is Juliana?!"_ Nakota says before running out of the room, looking for her daughter, only to find her under a table, petrified from the event she just saw. Nakota grabbed her gently and brought her towards the room.

" _Ayana! Get mom to the nearest hospital! But don't take the interstate it's blocked for miles!"_ Nakota told her beloved sister " _Me,Willow and Juliana will meet you there!"_

Ayana ran out to her small, navy blue, Nissan cube car and place Nakota's mother in the back seat and began to drive off, assuming her sister already knew the way to the hospital.

As Ayana drove, her mother was dying by the moment, hope was becoming lost and distant, and soon it was too late, her mother had turned into a monster, just like her father. Her mother leaned over the seat and bit a huge chunk out Ayana's neck, killing her.

Chapter 2: Thicker than blood.

 _9 months after the outbreak…._

Nine months passed, the apocalypse of the dead still continued. Nakota and Willow were the only survivors out of the other three people who were all dead, even Juliana. She was shot in the head by a bandit about two months after the outbreak happened, Willow and Nakota still grieve over her death.

Nakota and Willow were in a deep forest far from their home, they walked and walked until out of nowhere a girl barged into Nakota, knocking her down just as hard as when her father did back at the house, the girl looked about fifteen with a shotgun in hand.

" _HEY! Watch where you're going next time!"_ She exclaims

" _S-sorry I didn't see you coming, miss…"_ Nakota said

The girl got up and faced Nakota

" _Don't I know you from somewhere? Nakota, Bellecha D. Nakota! I think you got screwed over with the horse race 10 months ago, a lifetime scar…shit"_ The girl said

" _I still feel that the last jump was rigged! Rouge would never purposely do such a thing as to make me fall off after jumping, that's just not him."_ Nakota replied.

" _I am you number one fan! My name is Clementine, but you can call me Clem."_ Clementine said sweetly

" _It's nice to meet you but we have a giant herd of walkers on our tails so all three of us better get moving!"_ Nakota said before the three girls began their journey to get away from the whole herd of the dead.

Soon the girls arrived at a medium sized house in the middle of a forest, they saw that there was no sign of human life in the house, so they entered. The inside was nice well ….what was left of it. Nakota went up a flight of stairs that led to a room that had a bed that was big enough for 4 people, She sat on it and it was quite comfortable to her, Nakota soon lied down and fell asleep, her legs were hardly able to carry her anymore and she was quite exhausted from walking so much. The other two girls just kept searching the house for the bare essentials like food, water and any kind of supplies they could use. They searched and found tons of supplies …..until suddenly somebody bursts into the house.

" _What're you doing with my supplies you pieces of shit!?"_ a masculine voice calls out.

" _We-We didn't even know this was your house!"_ Willow exclaimed _"You can have everything we have taken!"_

" _You don't seem like somebody that would only have one other person…you got any more people?!"_ The man said

" _Of-Of course not. It's just me and her!"_ Willow says

" _Honest mistake. Y'all are hungry and didn't know anybody lived here, but something tells me that"_ The man gut kicks Willow " _That your lying through your teeth!"_

He pulls out a small pistol and holds it against his side, a look that said 'whoever I find is going to die' look on his face and walks up the flight of stairs that Nakota had went up, Willow and Ayana had a look of terror on their faces, they didn't want Nakota to die so they followed the man.

When the man entered the room he pointed the gun straight at Nakota, he cocked the hammer back making a _click click_ sound that woke her up. She jolted out of the bed and punched the man right in the middle of his face, knocking him down with a bloody nose. Nakota ran out of the room, terrorized, she ran out of the house along with Clementine and Willow following her.

Chapter 3: A new day

 _2 ½ months later…_

Morning struck the dead- ridden city of Prescott. Clem, and Willow, and Nakota were walking an airfield that seemed to have not been used for quite a bit.

 _" Damn…This place looks like a tornado ran through it!"_ Nakota Implied

 _"Well, Nakota…you can't expect everything to be perfect as crappy as this world has gone."_ Willow replies to Nakota

The girls kept walking the destroyed airfield, They soon stumbled upon a corpse.

" _Shot through the head."_ Nakota said " _what has this world come to?"_

" _Nothing but shit is what it's come to, Nakota!"_ Willow said to her beloved wife

Nakota sighs and continues walking with her wife and colleague.

As the hours flew by the girls were becoming has hungry as horses. They hadn't ate in a long time and they've been scouring for food since the outbreak started!

" _Oh my god….I am fucking STARVING!"_ Nakota said

" _No shit Sherlock! We all are!"_ Clementine said to Nakota in a stern tone.

" _We are at an abandoned airport, there should be a bar or something!"_ Willow replied to the girls.

About two hours later the two girls stumbled across a place called "Stanley's Bar and Grill"

" _Aw Hell yeah!"_ Willow said " _Now we are getting somewhere"_

The two girls went inside the building and began looking for food.

That is when they stumbled upon a man by the name of Javier.

"Who goes there?!" He said

"We mean no harm, sir. We just came looking for some food to eat, we are very hungry." Clementine replied.

"Alright. But are you armed?" Javier asked Clementine.

"We are, but we are only armed for protection, the _muertos_ could be anywhere." Nakota answered

"Okay. So? What are your names?"

"This is Nakota and Willow. And I am Clementine."

" Those are some very pretty names for you girls".

"Thanks!" Willow replied

"So how old are all of you?" Javi asked

"Willow is 21, Nakota is 20, and I am 16" Clementine replied.

Javier nods.

"Alright, I will fetch you girls some food, y'all look like a bunch of sticks."

Javier walked away and began getting some food for the girls as they sat down in a lounge in the bar.

"Finally! A decent place with decent people!" Nakota said as she flopped into a reclining chair.

Clementine was talking to Javier.

Willow looked at Nakota with concerned eyes.

"So Nakota. I have been noticing that you have been acting weird lately. Are you okay?" Willow questions.

"Yeah. I just have been feeling quite queasy lately," Nakota replies.

"Really? How long has it been going on?"

"For about 1 week, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry."

"I see. That's okay that you didn't want me to worry, but you need to start telling me when something bothers you or when you are not feeling well."

Nakota sighs

"Alright Will.."

1 hour later a loud BOOM! Was heard. Nakota and Willow rushed to the sound where It came from and it had been Javi, he shot Clem!

"You monster!" Nakota yells

"Why did you do that?!" Willow Exclaims

"She tried to attack, I only shot because of that!" Javier exclaims to Willow and Nakota.

Nakota could tell he was lying. Clem left her weapons with her and Willow while she talked to Javi.

"Your lying! She left her weapons with us!" Nakota exclaimed

"She had her survival knife out!"

"LIAR!" Nakota exclaims

"Well at least I am not the slut that wanted a child so badly that I got an artificial insemination." Javier replies

Nakota's eyes widen at this comeback

"How DARE you!"

" At least I'M not the one with a lifetime gambling ban!" She snaps

"That ban is over 10 years old!" Javier answers

Nakota and Javi argued until finally he punched her in the face.

"I hope you two starve." He says before slitting Nakota's eye and her screaming in pain then literally throwing the girls out of the bar making them land face-first onto the stone ground, Nakota bleeding.

"Nakota! Are you oka—AH! OH my god!" Willow exclaims

"What? What's wrong?" Nakota asks

"H-He literally slit your eye!" Willow exclaimed again

"Am I still going to be pretty once it heals?" Nakota asks

"Yes. You will" Willow replies.


End file.
